Talk:Muta Aburame
Destruction Bug Host As a member of the Aburame clan, shouldn't she have that technique added to her arsenal? Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, after all she did battle Konan and that's probably what's in her gourd/jar thingy --Cerez365 (talk) 01:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: We don't know if she can use Kikaichū's. She is using earthworms. geohound (talk) 13:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Name Was there any indication at all in the chapter that her Ranka is her name? They the panel was, she could as easily be Muta. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't about that. Muta is a boy's name, right? Ranka is much more like a woman's name. My knowledge of male and female names in Japanese is as extensive as my knowledge n''-dimensional equations. I know they exist and that is it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, if so...What should we do? I determine it was Ranka because Tokuman shouted Muta's name first and them Ranka. Muta was left of Tokuma and Ranka was on the right, so I directly look across from the talkbubble and concluded that her name was Ranka.--'NinjaSheik' 22:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The difference between boys' names and girls' names is a lot less clear than in most Western countries and the situation is even worse in manga. In this case, Muta isn't an existing name as far as I know, but sounds like a boys' name because it ends in -ta. Ranka could actually be an existing girls' name, depending on the way it is written. Regardless, it obviously sounds like a girls' name. Both could, however, be used for either gender. :Even if this wasn't the case and they would both be exclusive for a specific gender, this needn't be the case in the manga. Hayate, Izumo, and Haku are relatively common girls' names in real-life Japan. Hizashi, Hiashi, Neji, Asuma, Kakashi, et cetera can all be used as girls' names as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Worms or Larva She claims to be using insects on page 6 ch 515, I think they are grubs or larva. Arrancar79 (talk) 23:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Which are still insects. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes grubs and larva are insects, worms are not. Arrancar79 (talk) 01:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, worms are insects. If you read the Wikipedia, it clearly states that "In everyday language, the term worm is also applied to various other living forms such as larvae, insects...".--'NinjaSheik' 02:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you think using a colloquialism could be a little misleading. Arrancar79 (talk) 02:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not really.--'NinjaSheik' 02:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :To make things even more fun, the Japanese word she uses can actually refer to anything bug-like, from insects to worms, to shellfish. Historically speaking, it can even refer to snakes, lizards, spiders, and amphibians. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Gender Is their a reason why the article uses male pronouns, yet this talk page is mostly female pronounds :He was originally thought to be female.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) It took me by surprise, too! I thought he was a "she", but wow! I never thought it was boy because of the long hair! Man, these Aburames really need to show more of the chest area!--'NinjaSheik' 02:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :What makes you think it's a man now? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The newest chapter.--'NinjaSheik' 03:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Did I miss a panel that clearly shows Muta as male then? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Apparently it's because Kankurō said "I'll take care of ''him" --Cerez365 (talk) 11:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hope not. You can never put blind trust in gender-specific pronouns used in a translation of a language notorious for it's almost complete lack of them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) So, you're saying that Muta might be a female, after all?--'NinjaSheik' 21:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I've checked the raws of the previous chapters and none of them use anything gender-specific for Muta, so untilt he raw of chapter 517 is out, Muta can still be female. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::So, what'll we do?--'NinjaSheik' 23:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Be gender neutral. Like we did with Fū (Jinchūriki). ''~SnapperT '' 23:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) All right.--'NinjaSheik' 23:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) So, did the raw shed any light no this matter? Omnibender - Talk - 21:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, actually. Muta actually uses a gender-specific first person pronoun. Ore, to be exact, meaning Muta's almost certainly male. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) first death in the war Should we mention that he is the first one to die in the war? (talk) 18:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :No. Omnibender - Talk - 21:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool. (talk) 21:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Muta's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits is say's that Nicolas Roye voices Muta. Ichigo341578926 - talk - 14:52, April 19, 2014 (UTC)